Geister der Vergangenheit
by Joshua Nenya
Summary: Traumatische Ereignisse aus Aragorns Gefangenschaft holen ihn ein, wodurch er immer weniger zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kann....Können ihm Elrond und seine Brüder helfen?
1. Unruhe

Geister der Vergangenheit  
  
Inhalt: Traumatische Ereignisse aus Aragorns Gefangenschaft holen ihn ein, wodurch er  
immer weniger zwischen Traum u. Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kann.......  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/ Elrond ; Aragorn/ Elladan/ Elrohir  
  
Rating: mal Pg-13 und auch R  
  
Kategorie: Angst/ Horror/ Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe und all' seine liebenswürdigen Figuren gehören nicht mir.  
Leider. *seufz * Ich schreibe diese Geschichte auch nur zum Spass, also nicht  
um Geld zu verdienen.... ein wenig Anerkennung würde schon genügen * g *  
  
°  
  
Seit einigen Wochen hatte der Herbst seinen Einzug gehalten und verwandelte das Gebiet von Bruchtal in ein Meer von Rot- Gelb- und Brauntönen, welche durch die einstrahlende Sonne ihre leuchtende Pracht noch stärker entfalteten. Auch Lord Elrond, der Herr dieses Landes, war dem Zauber der Farben in ihren unendlichen Schattierungen erlegen. Er hatte diesem Schauspiel schon unzählige Male beigewohnt, aber es faszinierte ihn immer wieder. Dabei erinnerte er sich an eine Sage der Menschen über dieses Ereignis.  
  
Man sagt, dass sich jedes Jahr das Blut eines großen Bären über die Blätter ergoss und bevor sie vom Wind vertrieben werden, um im tiefen Schnee eines langen Winters zu versinken, sich einen wahrhaftig grandiosen Abgang verschaffen.  
  
Auch an diesem Tag war Elrond auf dem Balkon seiner privaten Gemächer und bemerkte im kalten, nebligen Morgen, wie die unvergleichlich pastellfarbene Atmosphäre ihn auf Dauer in ihren Bann schlug.  
  
Er konnte diese Nacht kein Auge zu tun und war deshalb schon sehr früh auf, um seine angespannten Nerven durch diesen Anblick ein wenig zu beruhigen. Eine Weile half es, doch dann verfiel er wieder in seine alten Sorgen. Sein Sohn Estel...'nein'...verbesserte er sich selbst...Aragorn sollte an diesem Tag nach einer viermonatigen Reise mit den Waldläufern für ein paar Wochen zu ihnen nach Hause zurück kehren.  
  
Er freute sich sehr über dessen Rückkehr, hatte er seinen geliebten Sohn solch lange Zeit nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht stehen können. Aber doch war irgendetwas merkwürdig. Seit Wochen schon hatte er unruhige Träume und eine böse Ahnung beschlich ihn seitdem. Es musste etwas passiert sein.  
  
Als er sich weiter diesen Gedanken widmen wollte, wurde er durch ein Hand auf seiner Schulter aufgeschreckt.  
  
"Ada, du bist schon wieder so früh auf?", sprach ihn sein ältester Sohn Elladan von der Seite an und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf dem Balkon ab.  
  
"Ja, ich habe schlecht geträumt.", gab dieser nun eher unfreiwillig zu.  
  
Elladan war überrascht, dass sein Vater es diesmal zugab. Sonst war dieser immer sehr verschlossen und man konnte ihn selten dazu bringen, sein Innerstes preis zu geben. Sein Bruder Estel war da vielleicht die Ausnahme. Zu ihm hatte der Herr von Bruchtal ein ausgesprochenes offenes und liebevolles Verhältnis. Dieser Mensch hatte sich in kürzerster Zeit einen Platz im Herzen seines Vater und denen von ihm und seinen Bruder Elrohir erobert.  
  
Um ihn aber auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, tippte Elladan seinen Vater kurz auf die Schulter und meinte "Komm, ich habe uns etwas zu Essen machen lassen..." und zog ihn regelrecht aus dem Raum.  
  
"Das ist in Ordnung.", antwortete dieser nur lächelnd, als er die Sorge in den grauen Augen seines Sohnes las.  
  
Also ihr Lieben....wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt oder ihr (konstruktive) Kritik anzumelden habt, dann schickt mir doch bitte, bitte Reviews. Ich würde mich rießig freuen. Danke!!!! 


	2. Die Schrecken von Angmar

Teil 2  
  
°  
  
Als sich Vater und Sohn auf den Weg zur Küche machten, sah die Welt für eine bestimmte Person überhaupt nicht rosig aus.  
  
Rund 60 Wegstunden zu Pferd liegt von Bruchtal das einstige Hexenreich von Angmar. An diesem unwirklichen Ort, wo Schatten und Dunkelheit herrschten, gab es eine Art gigantischen Ozean voller alter und knorriger Bäume, der sich über die ansteigenden Hügel des Nebelgebirges ergoss.  
  
Dort regierte das Unbekannte, ein Universum voller geheimnisvoller Wesen, in das kaum ein Mensch und nur selten die Elben oder Waldläufer einzudringen wagten.  
  
Eines dieser fremden Völkchen waren die von den Elben genannten Daehini, was so viel wie Schattenkinder bedeutet. Kaum eine Person auf Mittelerde hatte sie bis jetzt erblickt, wodurch nur sehr wenig über dieses extrem scheue Volk überliefert wurde. Sie haben aber den Ruf gefährliche und hinterlistige Krieger zu sein, denen man kein Vertrauen schenken dürfte.  
  
In einem der unterirdischen Kerker saß eine Person, die diese These voll und ganz bestätigen konnte. Die Arme hoch an der nassen Steinwand angekettet, starrte dieser in die Dunkelheit seiner engen Zelle, zu kaum einer anderen Handlung fähig.  
  
Schwarzes, halblanges Haar bedeckte seine müden und angespannten Schultern. Sein ganzer, eigentlich sehniger Körper fühlte sich steif an und bei jeder Bewegung durchfuhr ihn ein nicht enden wollender Schmerz.  
  
'Wie konnte das nur passieren.' ging es ihm unablässig durch den Kopf. Einsam...er fühlte sich so schrecklich einsam. Normalerweise hielt er es ohne große Mühe aus, auch wochenlang keine einzige Seele auf seinen Missionen zu begegnen, aber unter diesen Umständen machte es ihm wirklich zu schaffen.  
  
Schon ca. 2 Monate verbrachte er in diesen Verliesen. So genau konnte er es nicht sagen, da kein Licht in seine Zelle drang. Es kam ihm aber trotzdem schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er von diesen eigenartigen Wesen gefangen genommen wurde und nun die dreckigen, mit Moos bewachsenen Wände sowie die am Boden liegenden Schatten anstierte.  
  
Als er wieder an die sogenannten Schatten dachte, traten Tränen in seine silbrig grauen Augen und er spürte einen Klos in seinem Hals. Nein...das waren keine gewöhnlichen Schatten, wie er es sich seit Tagen, seit Wochen einredete...nein...es waren seine Freunde.  
  
Seine Kameraden, die vor rund 6 Wochen von dieser Welt gingen und nie wieder das Antlitz der Sonne oder den sternenbedeckten Himmel sehen werden.  
  
Seine kämpfenden Mitstreiter, welche von den mysteriösen Personen brutal gefoltert und anschließend umgebracht wurden.  
  
Und für was ???  
  
Für nichts.  
  
Als er seine müden Augen schloss, wurde er in seinen Gedanken wieder in die Vergangenheit geführt und die damaligen Geschehnisse liefen, wie schon unzählige andere Male, vor seinem inneren Auge ab.  
  
Sie alle wollten einfach nur durch dieses Gelände und ihre Mission erfüllen. Die letzten Monate gab es laufend Überfälle an den Grenzgebieten und keiner hatte jemals die brutalen Angreifer sehen können. Also machten sich die 4 Waldläufer auf, um die Gefahr zu bändigen.  
  
Doch es verlief alles anders als sie es sich gedacht haben. Kaum waren sie tiefer in die alten Wälder eingedrungen, schon machte sich ein ungewohntes Kribbeln in Aragorn, dem Waldläufer, breit. Er versuchte dies einfach zu ignorieren und führte die anderen weiter in das steinige Gelände.  
  
Gleich in der ersten Nacht hörten die trainierten Ohren des Menschen ungewöhnliche Geräusche. Leises Rascheln, dass, kaum hatte es angefangen, schon wieder verstummte. Er blieb trotzdem auf der Hut und hielt Wache.  
  
Doch wenige Stunden später geschah das, weswegen er vielleicht den ganzen Tag schon ein so ungutes Gefühl gehabt hatte. Sie wurden angegriffen.  
  
Pfeile flogen aus den Gebüschen, mit einer Schnelligkeit als wären sie von den Elben gekommen. Was außergewöhnlich war, keiner dieser Geschosse traf sie. Sie bildeten nur eine Art Kreis um sie herum. Eine Warnung, ging es ihm damals durch den Kopf, aber er sollte sich gehörig geirrt haben.  
  
Gestalten traten aus den Verstecken und blickten die Waldläufer stumm an. Braune, wollene Umhänge bedeckten ihre eigentlich menschliche Statur. Aber mehr konnte man nicht von ihnen erkennen, da tiefliegende Kapuzen ihre Gesichter verdeckten.  
  
Nachdem die Waldläufer ein paar dieser fremden Angreifer erwischt hatten, überwältigten diese sie aber und schlugen sie bewusstlos.  
  
Als Aragorn nahend schleichende Schritte vernahm, wurde er plötzlich aus diesen Erinnerungen gerissen und starrte auf die dunkle globige Holztüre, in der trübseligen Erwartung, dass sich einer seiner Entführer wieder blicken lies.  
  
Und auch dieses Mal betrog in sein feines Gehör nicht und einer der Wesen betrat den Raum. In letzte Zeit versuchte Aragorn sie einfach zu ignorieren, als wären sie Luft und könnten ihm nichts anhaben. Stattdessen dachte er dann an seine Heimat, an seine Familie....  
  
"Ada, ich vermisse dich...", meinte dieser nun leise wispernd und schaute auf den Boden.....  
  
Also ihr Lieben....wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt oder ihr (konstruktive) Kritik anzumelden habt, dann schickt mir doch bitte, bitte Reviews. Ich würde mich rießig freuen. Danke!!!!  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Ada - Vater 


	3. Schatten

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews !!  
  
@Aragorn15: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt. War zwar nicht ganz so schnell beim Kapitelschreiben....aber ich hoffe, dass das ok ist....* nicht schlagen...g.. *  
  
@Shelley: Ich hoffe, dass du auch dieses Kapitel ganz gut findest... ;)  
  
@heitzi: Ich freue mich natürlich sehr, wenn dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Viele liebe Grüße, Joshua Nenya  
  
@ RavannaVen: Danke für das liebe Review. Hier ist ne' Fortsetzung...! Beste Grüße, Joshua.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Teil 3  
  
Das knarrende Geräusch, dass der Eindringling durch das Öffnen der alten Tür verursachte, lies Aragorn dann letztendlich doch aufblicken. Grelles Licht suchte sich seinen Weg in den düsteren kleinen Raum und blendete ihn in dem Maße, dass er seine Augen zusammenkneifen musste und sich schnell wegdrehte.  
  
Eine schwere unangenehme Stille hing in der Luft.  
  
Schweigend schauten sich beide an, bevor Aragorns Gegenüber sich gefährlich nah vor ihm hinhockte und mit kaltem, starren Blick ihn anstierte. Aragorn versuchte dem standzuhalten, aber seine Augen zogen sich vor Müdigkeit und Angst immer mehr zusammen, wodurch er kurz darauf seine Augen von ihm abwandte.  
  
Ihm....seinen Entführer, seinen Peiniger.  
  
....von welchem er in der ganzen Zeit nur die eisigen und gefühlslosen Augen hatte sehen können, da der Rest des Körpers stets unter langen Umhängen verdeckt wurde.....  
  
...der Person, die ihn und seine Freunde unaufhörlich gequält hatte und nun für deren Tod verantwortlich war....  
  
Als dieser sich nun erhob, lachte er nur höhnisch auf und wandte seine Stimme dem Gefangenen zu.  
  
"Deine Kräfte verlassen dich, nicht wahr?....und keiner kommt um dir zu helfen."  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich langsam um und lief zum Ausgang der Zelle. Als er schon fast draußen war, neigte er abermals seinen Kopf in Richtung Aragorn und lies seine Augen auf die am Boden liegenden Figuren gleiten.  
  
"....deine Freunde können dir ja über die Einsamkeit hinweg helfen."  
  
Leise lachend verschwand sein Peiniger und lies Aragorn in der alles umhüllenden Finsternis zurück.  
  
Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die raue Haut der Wangen.  
  
Er lies es geschehen, obwohl er sich für diese Schwäche schämte und am liebsten auf und davon rennen würde. So drückte er sein Gesicht an die feuchte Wand. Doch deren Kälte sendete unangenehme Schauer durch seinen ohnehin schon unterkühlten Körper, sodass er sich schüttelnd abwandte und sich wie an den übrigen Tagen in sich zurück zog.  
  
Was würde wohl sein Vater gerade machen und Elrohir und Elladan.....  
  
Würden sie irgendwann merken, dass er nicht zurückkehrte.....?  
  
Würden sie vielleicht schon nach ihm suchen..?  
  
Leichte Zweifel nagten nun an ihm, da er an die Worte seines Entführers denken musste. In diesem Punkt hatte er Recht.  
  
Es kam niemand.  
  
Aragorn atmete tief durch und versuchte den Gedanken abzuwehren, dass man ihn schlicht und ergreifend vergessen hatte. 'Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Ada und die anderen lieben mich. Sie sind meine Familie.', ging es ihm unablässig durch den Kopf.  
  
Als würden in seinem Inneren zwei Kräfte gegeneinander kämpfen. Sein Herz, welches sich so nach Bruchtal und seiner Familie sehnte, ja beinahe verzerrte. Und die Worte des Fremden, die ihn ins Zweifeln brachten, ihn verunsicherten. Er hörte die Stimme des Mannes schon in seinem Kopf, wie er ihm Dinge zuflüsterte,....schreckliche Dinge. Er schien immer und überall da zu sein.  
  
Manchmal lies er sich zwar Tage lange nicht blicken, sodass er nur da saß. Hungrig, ja schon fast abgemagert, untätig in eine Art Dämmerzustand gefangen.  
  
Dann stand der Mysteriöse immer wieder ohne Vorwarnung vor ihm.  
  
....und schlug ihn, bis er sich am Boden befand. Zusammengekrümmt und fast blind vor Schmerzen lag er dann da. Seine Augen als ein Spiegelbild von Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit, aber auch ungestillter Wut.  
  
Der Schmerz war kein Unbekannter für ihn. Schon oft ist er eher unfreiwillig in Situationen geraten, wo er mehr als schroff behandelt wurde. Aber fast immer ist es relativ glimpflich ausgegangen. Trotzdem schien er seit jeher so etwas wie ein Magnet für Ärger zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, wo er sich jetzt befand.  
  
Immer wieder hatte er und damals auch seine Gefährten, Caled, Gawen und Cynric, versucht sich gegen die Wesen der Daehini zu wehren, aus diesem Drecksloch zu entwichen. Aber schon wie bei ihrer Gefangennahme waren sie unterlegen und durch deren Behandlung geschwächt.  
  
Von einem leise kratzenden Geräusch aufgeschreckt, sah er sich nun erschöpft um. Er vernahm ein Rascheln. Und zwar von der Seite, wo Caled lag.  
  
Sein Körper bebte, doch er zwang sich hinüber zu blicken, um zu schauen was los war.  
  
Schwer atmend versuchte er den Anblick seines Mitstreiters und treuen Freundes zu ertragen.  
  
Wie dieser reglos da lag, wie stilles Wasser.  
  
Die Augen noch leicht geöffnet. Seine Pupillen aber starr und ohne Leben.  
  
Dessen braunes langes Haar das mit dunklen getrockneten Blutflecken übersäte Gesicht halbwegs verdeckte.  
  
Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, was er vor sich sah. Doch er versuchte mit aller Gewalt wieder die Kontrolle über seinen zitternden Körper zu erlangen. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, fiel ihm plötzlich der Grund ein, weshalb er überhaupt zu Caled herüber geschaut hatte.  
  
Er wollte nur die Quelle des Geräusches ausfindig machen....ja das war es. Wenige Sekunden später sah er dann auch deren Urheber. Es war nur ein Ratte, die zwischen der Erde und seinen Freunden herumhuschte.  
  
Also nichts weiter.....oder doch...?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Als Elladan an diesem Morgen zusammen mit seinem Vater das Frühstück eingenommen hatte, sah die Welt für beide wieder ganz akzeptabel aus.  
  
Beide machten sich an die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Heimkehr Aragorns und wuselten somit ständig von einem Ort zum anderen.  
  
Die Zeit schritt nun unaufhörlich voran, sodass der Mittag und Nachmittag wie im Fluge vergingen.  
  
Als dann aber die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die bunten Blätter Bruchtals umspielten und rötliche Flecken auf die kleinen Gewässer zauberte, wurde Elrond langsam wieder unruhig.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes tigerte er auf und ab und sein Weg führte ihn alle paar Minuten an eines der Tore, von wo aus Gäste dieses Landes begrüßt wurden.  
  
'Was ist, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen ist...?' ging es durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Auch seine beiden Söhne waren nervös. Sie kannten ihren Bruder. Wenn er sagte er würde zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt kommen, dann war er auch da. Also musste was passiert sein.  
  
Als es beide nicht länger aushielten nur am Eingang eines der Häuser Bruchtals zu warten und sich ihre Zeit mit Nichtigkeiten zu vertrödeln, gingen sie zu ihrem Vater.  
  
"Ada...?!", rief der jüngere der Elbenzwillinge.  
  
Von der plötzlichen aufgetauchten Stimme aufgeschreckt, blinzelte Elrond und sah seine Söhne ernst an.  
  
"Es muss etwas geschehen sein....", presste Elrond leise hervor.  
  
Zustimmend nickten beide Elben, bevor Elrohir erneut das Wort an seinen Vater richtete.  
  
"Was sollen wir tun? Kaum einer wird wissen, wo er sich befindet..."  
  
...wird fortgesetzt. Wäre lieb, wenn ihr noch ein paar Minuten eurer Zeit opfert und mir ein Review schreibt. Danke !  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Ada - Vater  
  
Die Namen Caled, Gawen und Cynric sind aus dem Buch "Die Wälder von Albion" von Marion Zimmer Bradley ausgeliehen 


	4. innerer Schmerz

@Aragorn15: Danke, danke...dass du mir immer so was Aufmunterndes schreibst. Ich werde schon noch mehr Kapitel schreiben, keine Angst....dauert halt bloß a' bissle!!! Du hast gefragt, ob Caled noch lebt....*muss leider den Kopf schütteln* ...wäre zwar ne' gute Idee, wenn man seinen Puls messen will und rausfindet, dass er doch noch lebt..., aber das ist hier nicht drin. Caled fängt ja schon an zu verwesen *Nase zu halt* . Naja...jedenfalls viele liebe Grüße, deine Joshua Nenya  
  
@Heitzi: Danke für dein Review. Jepp...nun kommen die glorreichen Zwillinge *zwinker*, um ihm zu helfen....die Frage ist nur, ob sie rechtzeitig kommen, denn Aragorn ist schon arg mitgenommen...psychisch und physisch. Was meinen kleinen Rechtschreibfehler angeht...tja erst mal Danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. *sich den Duden nimmt und ihn von vorn bis hinten gleich anschaut*  
  
***************  
  
so...nun zum Teil 4...  
  
***************  
  
In der Zwischenzeit drückte sich Aragorn fest an die steinerne Wand und wartete.  
  
Bloß worauf ?  
  
Er wusste es nicht mehr. Seine Vater hatte ihn Estel genannt, Hoffnung, doch die war schon längst verschwunden....  
  
Wieder hörte er hallende, ja fast schon vertraute Schritte und kurz darauf knarrte die schwere Tür, als einer der Wächter eilig eintrat. Mit einer forschen Geste legte er ihm eine Schale mit schmutzigen Wasser und ein kleines Stück hartes Brot vor, machte seine Fesseln los und verließ ohne ein Wort die dunkle Kammer.  
  
Aragorn starrte mittlerweile auf seine Mahlzeit. Seit Anbeginn seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er nichts anderes als das eben vorgelegte bekommen, sodass er in letzter Zeit nicht einmal das mehr bei sich behalten konnte.  
  
Bedächtig nahm er nun doch das kalte Stück Brot in seine rauen Hände und tunkte es ohne Nachzudenken in die braune Brühe, damit er es wenigstens besser runter bekam. Langsam kauend, erinnerte er sich an frühere Zeiten.  
  
Zeiten, wo er nachts nicht schlafen konnte und sich dann heimlich in die Küche geschlichen hatte, nur um dort das Gebäck für den morgigen Tag zu plündern. Danach ist er meist mit tapsenden Schritten in das Schlafzimmer seines adars gegangen und mit schließlich vollen Magen dann unter seine Bettdecke gekrochen.  
  
Aber das war lange her...  
  
Als er es letztendlich geschafft hatte, den einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen, musste er husten, denn seine Kehle war durch den langanhaltenden Wassermangel stets trocken und wie ausgedörrt.  
  
Er schob die Schale wieder weg.  
  
Stattdessen zog er seine angewinkelten Beine dicht zu seinem zitternden Körper und schlang seine Arme darum. Er knetete dabei immerfort seine Hände, denn durch die Fesseln wich ein großer Teil seines Blutes zurück, sodass sie sich manchmal nahezu taub und leblos anfühlten.  
  
Seine kalten Fingerspitzen berührten die wunden Stellen, an denen die metallenen Ringe tagtäglich scheuerten und die offenen Partien nicht verheilen ließen. Aber statt von den schmerzhaften Punkten abzulassen, rieb er mit seinen Fingernägeln immer weiter auf den betroffenen Wunden. Er musste das tun....  
  
Er wollte doch nur etwas fühlen....  
  
Auch wenn es nun der Schmerz war, der ihn jetzt zusammenzucken lies, war das Gefühl doch irgendwie...gut.  
  
Dünne weiße Linien bedeckten schon seine Gelenke, aber Aragorn bekam sie in seinem Dämmerzustand nicht bewusst mit.  
  
Als sein Blick wieder über die Schatten seiner Freunde glitt, hörte er schwer schluckend auf und sackte wie von einem Schlag getroffen zusammen.  
  
Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr,.....über nichts.  
  
Nicht über seinen Körper, seine Gedanken....die ganze Lage, in der er steckte, war er hilflos ausgesetzt. Das war ein Gefühl, dass er vor seiner Gefangennahme nicht kannte. Er war nie in einer derartigen Situation gewesen.....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Elrond sprach sich derweilen mit seinen beiden Söhnen ab. Sie würden zum nächstgelegenen Lager der Dunedain reiten müssen, um Auskunft über die mögliche Lage seines Sohnes zu bekommen.  
  
Jede Faser seines Herzens wünschte sich, dass er auch mitreisen könnte, aber das war unmöglich. Ein Land wie Bruchtal ohne Führer zu lassen und das in unruhigen Zeiten wie diesen wäre fatal für die hiesigen Bewohner. Trotzdem wurde er von Minute zu Minute nervöser.  
  
Hinter einer cremefarbenen Säule kamen nun seine Söhne hervor. Schnellen Schrittes bewegten sie sich zu den Ställen, um ihre Pferde zu holen. Beide hatten grüne einfache Tunika's an, auf ihren Schultern hing jeweils ein dunkelbrauner Bogen und der dazu gehörige silberfarbene Köcher und an den Seiten konnte Elrond die Dolche entdecken, die er ihnen vor nicht all zu langer Zeit geschenkt hatte.  
  
Von seinen Sorgen kurz abgelenkt, schaute er ihnen etwas verwundert nach. Konnten das seine Söhne sein..., die dort mit grimmigen Gesichtern entlang liefen...?  
  
Natürlich wusste er, dass Elrohir und der um wenige Minuten ältere Elladan schon seit sehr langer Zeit keine Kinder mehr waren und längst ihren Platz unter den anderen Elben erreicht hatten. Doch oftmals erschienen sie so jung, manchmal beinahe verspielt. Aber dies konnte auch an Estel liegen, der so viel Lebensfreude in seine ganze Familie gebracht hatte, dass dies wahrscheinlich auf seine beiden anderen Söhne irgendwie abgefärbt haben musste.  
  
Bei diesen Gedanken wurde er automatisch in die Realität zurückgeholt. Nur Sekundenbruchteile bevor Elladan, gefolgt von seinem jüngeren Bruder, auf ihn zukam.  
  
"Ada, wir werden jetzt aufbrechen."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, ion nin. Bringt ihn bloß heil zurück, aber seid vorsichtig! Habt ihr mich verstanden?", meinte er mit ernster Miene.  
  
Elrohir und Elladan nickten und verabschiedeten sich von Elrond, indem sie ihn kurz umarmten und einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gaben. Diese Art von Abschied vollzogen sie aber nur in den Fällen, wenn keiner der anderen Elben anwesend waren.  
  
Ein letztes mal hob er nun die Hand, ehe seine Söhne auf ihren schwarzen sehnigen Stuten zwischen den hohen Bäumen seines Landes verschwanden und sich ihren Weg zu den Dunedain suchten.  
  
Er konnte seinem inneren Drang nicht einfach nachgeben und hinterher reiten.  
  
Nein....er musste hier bleiben und konnte nur hoffen, dass er seine drei Söhne bald wieder sah....  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Nach rund zwei Tagen waren Elrohir und Elladan, erschöpft und völlig übermüdet, kurz vor dem gewünschten Ziel. Sie hatten nun zunehmend Schwierigkeiten durch den immer dichter werdenden Wald durchzudringen. Fichten und Kiefern, deren Zweige fest miteinander verhakt waren, säumten ihren Weg. Dichtes Blätterwerk und moosbewachsene Stämme ließen das Gebiet verwildert und unberührt erscheinen.  
  
Doch das beunruhigte sie nicht, denn die Sorge um ihren Bruder machte sie fast wahnsinnig, sodass sie größtenteils auf Schlaf und Essen verzichteten, nur um schneller bei den Dunedain anzukommen und so vielleicht etwas über den Aufenthaltsort ihres Bruders herauszufinden.  
  
Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Rascheln veranlasste Elrohir seinen Bruder leise etwas zuzuflüstern.  
  
"Daro...ele'."  
  
"Aye...tir thön."  
  
Elrohir war sich zwar nicht vollkommen sicher, aber die Geräusche waren seiner Meinung nach von den Wächtern des Lagers der Dunedain. Er musste zugeben, es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie sich ihnen nicht sofort zeigten, aber wahrscheinlich mussten auch sie vorsichtiger sein und auf die immer schlimmer werdenden Übergriffe der Orks reagieren. In dieser Annahme stieg er von seinem Pferd und stand für einen Augenblick bewegungslos da. Warmer Herbstwind streifte seine glänzenden schwarzen Haare und ließen einige Strähnen wild umherwehen.  
  
"Männer der Dunedain, wir wissen, dass ihr hier seid. Wir haben keine bösen Absichten. Wir möchten nur zu eurem Anführer."  
  
Einige Sekunden vergingen, aber nichts geschah.  
  
Als Elrohir seinen Bruder schon fragend anschaute und dieser nur die Achseln zuckte, tauchte mit einem Male eine hochgewachsene Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts auf. Ein schwarzer Umhang bedeckte die meisten Teile seiner olivefarbenen Kleidung, die trotz der geringen Sicht ein wenig schmuddelig wirkte. Eine tief ins Gesicht hängende Kapuze verhinderte, dass beide Elben ihn genauer erkennen konnten.  
  
Plötzlich streifte dieser den schwarzen Stoff aus dem Gesichtsfeld und gab ihnen die Gewissheit die sie gesucht hatten. Vor ihnen stand einer der Waldläufer, einer aus dem Volke der Dunedain.  
  
Doch dieser war nicht nur einer unter ihnen, wie sich gleich herausstellen würde.  
  
"Willkommen an der südlichen Grenze Angmars. Mein Name ist Celidh. Ich bin der, nach dem ihr verlangt habt. Doch gestattet mir erst eine Frage. Wer seid ihr?"  
  
Als Elladan schließlich von seiner Stute abgestiegen ist, führten sie ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Herzen und verbeugten sich leicht.  
  
"Entschuldigt, mein Name ist Elrohir und dies ist mein Bruder Elladan."  
  
"Es freut mich euch kennen zulernen. Ich nehme an ihr seid die Söhne des Herrn von Bruchtal.", schlussfolgerte dieser, nachdem er die sich so ähnelnden Elben aufmerksam gemustert hatte.  
  
Nach einem schwachen Nicken der Zwei, stieß Celidh einen kurzen, aber hohen Pfeifton aus und wenige Augenblicke später kamen von einigen Seiten mehrere Männer in ähnlichen Gewändern, die nun um ihn standen.  
  
"Wie können wir euch helfen?"  
  
"Wir suchen einen der eurigen, einen Waldläufer. Er wird von vielen Streicher genannt."  
  
Beim Aussprechen dieses Namens senkte Celidh seinen Kopf und seufzte.  
  
"Kommt mit. Setzen wir uns einen Augenblick."  
  
Als die drei nun nahe der Pferde ein paar Steine zum Draufsetzen gefunden hatten, fing der Mensch an zu reden.  
  
"Er und drei andere Männer sind vor über zwei Monaten in das Reich von Angmar aufgebrochen, da es nahe der Grenzen zu immer häufigeren Überfällen kam, die mit der Zeit auch fortwährend brutaler wurden. Sie reisten dorthin, um die Bewohner zu schützen und ihre Angreifer auszumachen...."  
  
Nach kurzer Pause fuhr er mit dem Erzählen weiter fort.  
  
"....eigentlich sollten sie nach spätestens zwei Monaten wieder hier eintreffen, damit wir unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen könnten. Doch bis jetzt hat sie keiner von uns gesehen. Einige meiner Männer sind vor sechs Tagen losgezogen, um sie zu suchen, aber sie kamen gestern erfolglos zurück."  
  
Falls überhaupt noch Farbe in den Gesichtern Elladans und Elrohir gewesen war, dann wich nun auch dieser letzte Rest aus diesen. Sie konnten nicht glauben, was Celidh ihnen gerade gesagt hatte.....  
  
.......wird fortgesetzt!  
  
Abermals bitte ich euch darum, dass ihr mir schreibt, ob euch die Geschichte gefallen hat oder nicht....Das wäre sehr lieb von euch, Danke!  
  
**************  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Adars - Vater  
  
Daro...ele' - Halt...Sieh da.  
  
Aye...tir thön - Ja...., gib auf die Kiefer acht. 


End file.
